Simply Mine
by BookOfXcentric
Summary: Sora's turning 18 but the party doesn't go like planed... please just read it I don't know how to sum it up.


**Welcome to my first Sukishi fanfiction ever. I'm going to say this only once if you don't like boyXboy then don't read this but I'm also going assume that if you like Sukisho you like boyXboy (otherwise you're wierd...)  
Also please leat me apologize for my bad english I hope you can still read this story. And I begging you on my bare knees not to flame because if you do my firend and I'll use them to burn down houses (and you don't want me to end up in prison now do you!?)  
ohh... and I own nothing. That's very sad, please cry with me for a while becasue of this fact.**

The party's going great. Sora thought as he leaned back against the wall.

It was Soras eighteenth birthday so a lot of people had shown up to the party; some that he knew others that he'd never seen before but assumed was friends of the ones he knew.

And a lot of teenagers means a lot of booze, load music, dancing, puking you know the drill…

Nanami and Shinichirou had decided, on Soras behalf, that he should have a party to celebrate his coming-of-age birthday and they had also decided that since he was now officially an adult he should take care of everything and make sure things run smoothly; they would be in the nurses' office if he needed them.

Sora hadn't disagreed with them about the party mostly because it wouldn't do any good once Nanami had set his mind on something it was bound too happen one way or the other. Sora himself on the other hand had just wanted to spend the day having a nice dinner with his friends and then spending the rest of the night bedding Sunao.

Speaking of Sunao, Sora hadn't seen his pink haired timid boyfriend for the past half hour or so and it was bugging him. But then again maybe it wasn't so weird that the cute boy had gone missing in the sea of people who'd shown up for the party.

Someone tapped his shoulder, hard, and he turned around to find Nagase there with a bottle of beer in one hand and dragging Gaku with the other. Gaku, obviously drunk, was wearing nothing more than a tiny blue bikini and Sora noticed that his choice of clothes earned him a few looks from the party patricians some very much indecent others amused, Nagase shoot all of them a dirty look (he would have liked to send them all death glares but unfortunately for him Sunao had made himself the definition of death glare)

"Hey, what's going on?" Sora asked as soon has his friend had made sure no one was eyeing his boyfriend anymore.

"You really need to pay more attention to your lover, I think he's in trouble, there's some older guys eyeing him and I don't like their looks." Sora sprung from his position at the wall while Nagase took a sip of his beer and added: "They look hungry, if you know what I mean. I told Matsuri he's keeping an eye on them."

And when you speak of the devil… they noticed Matsuri, hurriedly, making his way towards them through the crowd his facial expression a mixture between worry and totally-pissed-off.

"Hey guys, we got trouble they're making a move."

Sora grabbed his old friends shoulders "Where are they! Tell me!"

"Over there." Matsuri pointed "But I don't think you should go alone Sora there's a lot of them…" Sora was about to yell at him that they couldn't leave Sunao alone but Nagase was quicker and asked the blonde: "how may are there?"

Matsuri shook his head "about five or so but I think they're gang members, they all have the same tattoo on their arms."

"Then Way The Hell Are We Standing Here For!" Sora couldn't help it he as much as yelled, if something happened to his precious Nao-chan then he would never forgive himself. Roughly he started to make his way towards Sunao through the crowd, bumping in to people and shoving them out of the way some sent him incredulous looks while others just moved.

"Nagase, Matsuri your with me! Gaku go and get Nii-san and Nanami-san" Gaku nodded sure he was drunk but he wasn't that drunk.

The dark haired boy did a one eighty and ran down the hall toward the nurses' office, only stopping to puke one time. When he reached his destination he decided, mostly because of the noises coming out of the office, to knock first "Nanami-sensei Minato-Sensei! Are you there? We need help."

Shinichirou wrenched the poor door opened with one hand, the other forcing a sweeter over his naked torso, then stopped to stare at the half naked boy in front of him _what the fuck!!_ Was his only thought.

"What's going on? What's happening?" Nanami showed up behind him promptly ignoring Gakus choice of outfit.

….

In the mean time Sora, Matsuri and Nagase had made their way towards Sunao through the crowd.

Sora stared at the scene; Sunao was backed up against the wall trying to get away from the men but two of them had pinned his wrists above his head and another one, wearing a light green T-shirt had his hand in Naos pants pinching his butt.

Nao squirmed and a light whisper escaped his mouth "Sora, help…" one of the guys with the iron grip on his wrists moved in his breath stank of alcohol and Sunao turned his head away but the man grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him "what did you say pretty one?" he asked "You want this guy 'Sora' to come and save you? Well to bad you see he ain't coming and why would you want him too, don't you like us?"

The one with his hand down Naos pants raised his voice and addressed his companions "He's a real cutie isn't he?" His friends laughed and nodded "Don't worry pretty one we'll show you a good time" he said and pressed his pelvis against Sunao with that silent tears started to pour down Naos face.

Sora was fuming he'd never been so angry in his whole life how dared they touch his Nao-chan!

"HANDS OF YOU CREEP, HE'S MINE!!" In the matter of seconds he'd grabbed the one with the light green T-shirt by the hem of his shirt and thrown him back. Green shirt was about to get back up again but Nagase hit him over the head with his beer bottle and he slumped back to the floor seemingly unconscious.

One of the guys that had been holding Sunao throw himself at Sora and Sora heard Nao scream his name. At the same time two guys showed up from nowhere and grabbed Nagase.

Matsuri got hold of a chair and took a swing at the one holding Sora and he slumped to the floor just like his companion, he then turned around and swinged it at the two guys Nagase was fighting.

Then.., the other, that was still holding Nao, had a knife pointing right at Matsuri whom lowered his 'weapon' but with the knife in his hands he seemed to forget about his captive and Sunao saw his chance and took it too forcibly freeing himself and running up to Sora. The bluehaired wrapped his arms, possessively, around the body of his petit lover while Nao, overwhelmed by fear and happiness, that he was free, and that Sora had come to save him, buried his face in Soras chest.

Then Shinichirou was there and in his hand a gun which he had pointed at the guy with the knife. "Drop your weapon!" Shinichirous voice was a dangerous growl telling everyone that he was not to be messed with.

Sora stared at the scene when someone tapped his shoulder he turned his head towards a worried looking Nanami whom mouthed "Are you both okay?"

Sora looked down at Nao who still had his head leaned against his chest but was also watching the scene taking place in front of them silent tears creeping down his pale cheeks. Sora turned back to the nurse and nodded yes we're okay. Nanami went over to Shinichirou, "I've called the police and they're on their way."

--

Later that night, after the police had been there and taken the five gang members with them, Sora sat outside on a bench with his arm around Sunao and the smaller boy had his head leaned against his shoulder.

Sora tugged Nao closer as if some unconscious part of him thought that if he let go someone would come and threaten his life again, his Nao needed to be protected.

"Ow!" Nao giggled as the blue haired boy rubbed his thigh "You pinched me!?" Sora exclaimed, Nao giggled again and Sora sent his boyfriend an incredulous look but inside he was happy knowing that Sunao was okay… but he needed to stop that annoying giggling, it was turning him on, and if Nao didn't want to end up under Sora he needed to stop being so damn sexy.  
There's one way to shut him up Sora smirked at his oblivious lover and pressed his lips against Nao's. Rose coloured eyes widened but then closed as he kissed back giving Sora courage to deepen the kiss.

"You know…" Sora said as he pulled away "You are the only one who hasn't given me a birthday present yet" he smirked and poked Sunao's nose.

Pale arms snaked around his neck and he could feel the pink haired boys' breath against his skin when Nao nibbled his ear "Your present got held up by a birthday party.., and unfortunately it won't come in a very nice wrapping" Nao whispered and licked his lovers' earlobe. Sora felt a shiver run down his spine _God, he's so hot!_

The bluehaired boy smiled evily knowing that Sunao was referring to the baggy shirt of which Hiromu accidentally had spilled beer on. "I don't care as long as it's coming off."

**There it is, my first Sukisho fanfiction ever I hope it was to your liking... I have thought about continueing this and making it a "Mature" rated but right now I'm too lazy (Give me a break it's summer and it's hot over here in Sweden, and then I mean really hot; today it was almost 40C outside)  
I'm gointo say this one more time: Sorry about my bad english (I do try... (now you're thinking "yeah right! and I'm Harry Potter!"))**


End file.
